


O géniích, únosech a svatbách

by AsterinXXX



Series: O vojácích a o géniích [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Slice of Life, Wedding Planning, Weddings, bucky barnes to the rescue
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Bucky se musí postarat o to, aby se Tonyho a Stevova svatba vůbec odehrála. Protože samozřejmě, že vše nemůže jít podle plánu.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: O vojácích a o géniích [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	O géniích, únosech a svatbách

**Author's Note:**

> Upozornění: Tato povídka je sladká jako cumel, prosím všechny diabetiky, aby četli jen na vlastní nebezpečí!
> 
> Přeji krásný den, přátelé! Konečně je to tady, svatba! Trvalo mi to děsně dlouho, ale přece jen se podařilo dát všechny mé nápady dohromady a vzniklo… tohle. 25 stran Tonyho a Steva. V téhle povídce jsem střídala pohledy určitých postav docela často, ale myslím, že jde docela dobře poznat, o kom v tu chvíli mluvím. Pokud ne, dejte vědět! Dá se to změnit.
> 
> Můžete se samozřejmě těšit na svatbu a vše s tím spojené, ale taky trochu akce a v neposlední řadě rodinné usmíření, po kterém všichni tolik toužíme.
> 
> Užijte si to!

Víte, jak to chodí. Všechno jde dobře, nic se vám nebortí pod rukama a vy jste pevně rozhodnutí, že to bez problémů dotáhnete až do konce. Tak nějak vypadalo plánování svatby. Svět venku sice bláznil a Steve musel hned po prvním dni odinstalovat veškeré aplikace sociálních médií, které mu Tony vnutil, jinak by se z toho zbláznil. Kromě nezměrného množství gratulací jim fanoušci posílali vlastní nápady, jak by jejich svatba mohla vypadat. Některé nápady nebyly zase tak strašné, třeba obřad na pláži nebo v botanické zahradě v Montrealu. Nad těmi se s Tonym dokonce i pozastavili a chvíli zvažovali pro a proti. Jenže poté se objevili tací, kteří jim doporučovali vzít se na troskách Sokovie (nevhodné), na severním ledovém oceánu (hrubé) nebo v Afghánistánu (nepatřičné). A v neposlední řadě byli vtipálci, kteří vymýšleli tak praštěné nápady, až nad tím vrtěl hlavou už i Tony! A to bylo co říct.

Naštěstí se na nic z toho nemuseli ohlížet. Jak Steve brzy zjistil, Tony měl o vlastní svatbě dost jasnou představu a jakmile se do toho spolu s Pepper a Natashou pustili, vše se začínalo rýsovat. Steve samozřejmě nezůstal pozadu a plánoval s nimi (Pepper jen nadšeně plesala nad jeho návrhy výzdoby), dokonce dostal za úkol navrhnout pozvánky, které se mu náramně povedly! Nakonec ale stejně měla poslední slovo nevěsta. Čili Tony. Oslovoval tak sám sebe tak často, až to Stevovi přestalo připadat zvláštní a i on na něj tak volal. Pokaždé tím z Tonyho vyloudil spokojené uculení, následované výrazem, který přímo vykřikoval do světa “Vidíte? To jsem já! Já jsem nevěsta!”.

Jinými slovy, Tonymu přeskakovalo. Ale byl šťastný a byl to Tony, ten byl vždycky výstřední. Takže to Steve jen spokojeně pozoroval a uvědomoval si své vlastní štěstí. Nestává se vám denně, že si máte brát Tonyho _zatraceného_ Starka.

Měli něco málo přes týden do svatby a k překvapení všech, zařizování bylo u konce. Pozvánky rozeslali už před pár měsíci, prostory byly zařízené, stejně tak pohoštění, ubytování a zkrátka všechno. I obleky si už jen spokojeně hověly na stojanech u nich v šatníku. Nebylo se čemu divit, když se do něčeho pustila Pepper osobně, bylo jasné, že se nebude nic stíhat na poslední chvíli. Steve jí opakovaně děkoval za pomoc, protože kdyby na to byli s Tonym sami… No, asi by se rozvedli ještě dřív, než by si stihli říct své ano.

A právě proto Steva ten hovor vůbec nepřekvapil. Něco se dříve či později pokazit muselo. S povzdechem se opřel o kuchyňskou linku, v jedné ruce tiskl mobil a pohledem vyhledal své věrné Avengers. Lidé tam venku by se divili, jak spokojeně a domácky spolu všichni žili, když zrovna nemuseli chytat padouchy. Natasha s Tonym se rozvalovali na jedné časti pohovky, oba s obličeji pokryty odpudivě zelenými pleťovými maskami a kolečky okurky na očích (už Steve zmiňoval, že je Tony výstřední?) a Bruce s Clintem stáli naproti nim a hráli na Kinectu nějakou pohybovou hru. Pluli po řece v nafukovacím člunu a pomocí pohybů do stran a skákání měli chytat odznáčky.

Žili stále ve věži. Stavba základny Avengers se protáhla kvůli komplikacím, ale Steve moc dobře věděl, že to nikomu z nich nevadilo. Byli na věž zvyklí, byl to jejich domov. Pokud už ke komplikacím nedojde, budou se stěhovat tak za rok, možná rok a půl. A jejich dům byl stále zatím jen v nákresech. Nedokázali připravovat svatbu, řešit stavbu základny, zachraňovat svět a k tomu ještě stavět dům. Možná, že byli hrdinové, ale i oni měli své limity.

“Ten povzdech znám!” zvolal Tony a ukázal na něj výhružně prstem. Steve se shovívavě usmál a založil ruce na hrudi. “Moc dobře ten povzdech znám! A ne, nic takového, Stevie. Jarvisi, zamkni všechny jety, zakazuju jakékoliv výpravy.”

“To jistě mohu udělat, pane, ale připomínám vám, že kapitán Rogers má prověrku na úplně stejné úrovni, jako vy. Pokud bude chtít, váš rozkaz obejde.”

“Zatraceně,” zaklel Tony naštvaně a sundal si okurku z očí. Zamračeně se na Steva díval.

“O co jde, starouši?” I Natasha se na něj podívala, nicméně méně rozčíleně. “Fury?”

Steve přikývl. Bruce s Clintem přestali hrát, všichni se na něj dívali a vyčkávali. Jeho ústa opustil další povzdech, ani jeho to netěšilo.

“Posílá nás na misi. Do Angoly. Mělo by to být jen na tři dny.”

“Ne!” prohlásil Tony znovu a vyskočil na nohy. “Ne, ne, ne a ještě jednou ne. V žádném případě. Za týden máme svatbu.Nemůžete teď nikam letět a riskovat!”

Clint s Natashou se bez dalšího slova zvedli a odešli se připravit a i Bruce raději zmizel. Steve spustil ruce, obešel kuchyňský ostrůvek a došel k Tonymu. Mračil se na něj a viditelně zuřil. Steve se mu nedivil, ale neměl na výběr. Nemohl jen tak odmítnout misi.

“Tony, za tři dny jsme zpátky.”

“Nikam neletíte. Ani jeden z vás,” trval si Tony na svém a zašermoval mu prstem před obličejem. “Ani jeden z vás, rozumíš? Za osm dní se ženíme. Osm dní! Sto devadesát dva hodin. A já tyhle mise znám, Steve. Protáhne se to a v lepším případě propásneš jen svoji rozlučku se svobodou, v tom horším mě necháš stát u oltáře.”

“To bych ti nikdy neudělal,” ujistil ho s mírným úsměvem a lehce se otřel svými prsty o Tonyho předloktí. “No tak, _mon ange._ Nemůžu jen tak říct ne, to přeci moc dobře víš.”

Tony trochu zjihl. Přestal se mračit a většina zlosti z něj vyprchala, ale oči mu stále rozezleně žhnuly.

“Za tři dny jsme zpátky. Nepropásneme ani rozlučku a ani svatbu. Slibuju, Tony.”

“No dobře,” prohlásil po dlouhé pauze a stiskl jeho dlaň ve své. “Za tři dny. Opovažte se opozdit. A jestli se ti dva vrátí zmlácení, nepřej si mě. Nechci mít družičku s monoklem.”

“Udělám, co bude v mých silách.”

“Fajn… Ale zlobím se, abys věděl,” zamručel a našpulil rty. “Půjdu si postěžovat Rhodeymu. A kdo ví, třeba spolu ještě vymyslíme plán jak z tohohle všeho vycouvat a nechám před oltářem já tebe.”

Steve měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát. “Tony, drahý, nemůžu tě brát vážně, když máš na obličeji ten humus.”

Opravdu, nešlo to. I kdyby Tony svá slova myslel opravdu vážně, Steve by je tak nemohl brát. Už viděl Tonyho různě, ale tohle bylo opravdu něco. Ta pleťová maska byla brčálově zelená a nevoněla zrovna vábně. Steve tajně podezíral Natashu, že je to její tichá pomsta za něco, o čem ani nevěděl, že spáchal.

“To není humus, to je maska. Proti vráskám. Aby sis nebral vrásčité avokádo.”

“Teď připomínáš avokádo víc, než kdy dřív,” ujistil ho a vztáhl k němu ruku, aby ho pohladil po tváři, ale včas se zarazil. Nehodlal mít ten hnus na rukou. “A já miluju tvoje vrásky.”

“Protože jsi úchyl, který letí na staré chlapy,” zamručel Tony naoko otráveně, ale Steve moc dobře věděl, že se uvnitř tetelí blahem. Občas ho přepadly temné myšlenky týkající se stáří, ty se však nezdržely dlouho. Steve se o to postaral.

“Kapitáne Rogersi, ostatní už na vás čekají v quinjetu,” vyrušil je Jarvis a Steve si znovu povzdechl. Vyhlédl si místo na Tonyho krku, kterému se pleťová maska vyhnula a vtiskl na něj krátký polibek.

“Musím jít.”

“Běž. Čím dřív budete pryč, tím dřív budete zase zpátky.”

Steve přikývl, ještě chvíli mlčky setrval na místě, než odešel k výtahu. Tony ho vyprovodil pohledem.

Přestože telefon zvonil už po třetí, Bucky nepodnikl žádné kroky k tomu ho zvednout. Seděl na starém vybledlém křesle, propletenými prsty si podpíral bradu a tu svítící krabičku sledoval. Problém nebyl v tom, že by nevěděl, jak mobil používat. Ach to vůbec ne. Strávil ve věži s ostatními Avengers dost času na to, aby pochytil většinu věcí, které zaspal. Používání mobilního telefonu patřilo mezi první, hned po zvyknutí si na Jarvise. A prý s ním uměl zacházet lépe, než Steve.

Až na ty zatracené aktualizace…

Mobil utichl a on tak konečně vydechl zadržovaný vzduch z plic. Volalo mu neznámé číslo a těch se vždy děsil. Věděl, že je to absolutně iracionální, Sam si z něj z toho dělal legraci (ne, že by si to jen tak nechal líbit) a Natasha mu vysvětlovala, že většina z těch čísel jsou jen nabídky nebo různí podvodníci, kterým stačí zavěsit. Jenže co kdyby…

Bál se představy, že by hovor přijal a z druhé strany by se ozvalo těch deset slov… Toho se děsil ze všeho nejvíc.

Hlavu už měl mít v pořádku. Stark i ta wakandská princezna se o to postarali, ale to neznamenalo, že z toho neměl strach. Měl. A ohromný.

Telefon se rozezněl znovu a Bucky pevně sevřel čelisti. Zatraceně, tenhle podvodník byl tedy opravdu vytrvalý. Vzal mobil do ruky a váhal s prstem nad zeleným kolečkem. Mohlo jít o něco důležitého, předchozích volání zmeškal už čtyři.

A mobil znovu utichl. Díky bohu, nebude to muset brát. Proč mu prostě nemohl onen dotyčný poslat zprávu? Stejně jako Sam, když ignoroval jeho hovory.

_Okej, ty živoucí fosílie, jestli odignoruješ ještě jeden můj hovor, probudíš se s celou várkou lednicových magnetů na ruce!_

_-Sam Wilson, btw_

Další hovor. Sakra, prostě mi napiš kdo jsi a pak ti to možná zvednu!

Ne, žádná zpráva. Jen další a další zvonění. Začínalo mu to lézt na nervy. Ne, nezvednu to, rozhodl se, nastavil si tichý režim a zahodil mobil zpátky na stůl mezi knížky. Měl volno, před pár hodinami se vrátil z mise, na kterou ho Fury poslal se Samem a nehodlal si to kazit stresováním se ohledně neznámého čísla. Vstal, zavrtal se pod deku na rozvrzaném gauči a když usínal, ani ho nenapadlo, že by za hodinu mohl volající stát u dveří.

Ale stalo se.

Probudilo ho klepání. Neochotně se převalil, protřel si oči a loudavým krokem vykročil ke dveřím. Zůstal jen překvapeně zírat. Na jeho prahu se mohli objevit různí lidé, ale Pepper Pottsovou opravdu neočekával.

Samozřejmě, že Pepper znal. Když ještě zůstával s ostatními ve věži, vídával ji často. Nejčastěji přiběhla, když bylo potřeba zařídit něco ohledně firmy nebo když Stark něco provedl. Bucky z ní byl upřímně docela paf. Nikdy s ní neprohodilo více než pět slov, ale pozoroval ji z povzdálí a bavilo ho vidět, jak ji všichni okamžitě poslechli. I Stark a dokonce i Steve. Měla je všechny dokonale pod palcem. Pepper byla rázná žena a Bucky to na ní opravdu obdivoval.

Teď měla ve tváři směsici vzteku a paniky, ale když se na něj podívala, viditelně se uklidnila. Což ho mátlo snad ještě víc než to, že mu stála na prahu.

"Jste doma!" oddechla si zhluboka a aniž by čekala na vyzvání, vešla do bytu. Bucky ji okamžitě uhnul z cesty, potichu za ní zavřel dveře a mlčky a obezřetně si ji prohlížel. Levou ruku schoval do kapsy.

"Volala jsem vám. Neberete telefon?"

"Asi je vybitý," zkusil zalhat. Přiznat, že se po celou dobu díval, jak vyzvání znovu a znovu, a bál se to zvednout, se styděl. Nicméně Pepperin neohromený pohled mu prozradil, že mu na to neskočila.

"Vyzvánělo to. Kdyby byl vypnutý, ozvalo by se, že volaný- No, to je jedno," ukončila sama sebe a rázně zagestikulovala rukama. Bucky z ní nespouštěl oči, mlčel. "Steve říkal, že cizí čísla nezvedáte, mělo mě to napadnout."

"Proč jste tady, slečno Pottsová?" zeptal se, ne nevlídně.

"Protože jste aktuálně jediný, na koho se můžu obrátit," řekla a zněla zoufale. Bucky pomalu uvolnil ramena, pravou rukou pokynul k pohovce. Posadili se.

"Steve a ostatní jsou teď prý někde v Africe, Rhodey je už od rána na nějakém vojenském cvičení, za SHIELDem nepůjdu a nikdo jiný mě už nenapadl."

Hlas jí přeskakoval. Prohlédl si ji, její vždy upravený zevnějšek byl pomačkaný, vlasy měla rozcuchané a ve tváři byla bledá jako smrt.

"Co se stalo?" zeptal se. Zhluboka se nadechla, ve snaze se uklidnit. Ruce se jí třásly a Bucky k ní, v náhlém popudu, posunul po stole rozbalenou a už napůl snězenou tabulku čokolády. Nechápavě si ho změřila pohledem.

"Něco bych vám nalil, ale mám tu jen Thorovu medovinu a tu bych vám nedoporučoval," usmál se. Zasmála se a trochu se uvolnila, nicméně neodmítla a ulomila si řádek. Podala mu starkpad.

"Tohle mi dneska přišlo," řekla a zapnula video. Bucky si opřel přístroj o koleno a pozorně se díval. Na obrazovce se objevil Tony. Šklebil se do kamery, pravou stranu tváře měl od krve, pod okem se mu dělala modřina a měl přeražený nos. Bucky se napjal v křesle. Upravený hlas se začal linout z reproduktoru, požadujíc deset milionů dolarů v hotovosti, výměnou za Tonyho. Výměna má proběhnout za dvanáct hodin. Celé video mělo jen pár vteřin. Bucky starkpad odložil na stůl.

“Byla jsem ve věži a mluvila s Jarvisem. Prý se šel včera napít s Rhodesem, ale od té doby, co došel k autu, o něm ztratil Jarvis přehled. Auto je pořád na parkovišti, stejně tak jeho mobil a hodinky přestaly vydávat signál o několik kilometrů dál,” chrlila ze sebe a ťukala do starpadu takovou rychlostí, až si Bucky myslel, že nebýt supersmyslů, nestíhal by ji. Pozorně poslouchal dál a pozoroval blikající červené tečky na mapě.

“Jsou to amatéři,” řekla jistě a pokračovala, když jí Bucky věnoval zvědavý pohled, “na tak velkou částku je potřeba mnohem více času. Můžete si klidně být Tony Stark, ale banky jsou banky a mají vlastní bezpečnostní opatření. A deset milionů v hotovosti? Viděl jste někdy tak ohromnou hromadu peněz? Jak říkám, amatéři. Kdyby o tomhle něco věděli, buď by si řekli o míň nebo mi dali více času. Nebo by si zařídili účet ve Švýcarsku nebo někde v Karibiku.”

“To asi dává smysl,” zamumlal si spíš pro sebe, o dnešních bankách toho zase tolik nevěděl.

“Potřebuju, abyste ho našel,” zakončila a složila si dlaně do klína. Bucky zamrkal.

“Já?” nakrčil nechápavě obočí.

“Říkala jsem, jste jediný, na koho se teď můžu obrátit.”

“A co policie?”

“Prosim vás!” odfrkla si. “Tohle není poprvé, co Tonyho někdo unesl. A věřte mi, policie s tím zmůže akorát velké kulové. Dvanáct hodin se budou tvářit, že něco dělají a nakonec vám řeknou, že s únosci se nevyjednává a je to na mě, jestli jim peníze předám nebo ne.”

Zuřila. Neztrácela nad sebou úplně kontrolu, ale Bucky nebyl slepý a viděl to na ní. Zuřila a panikařila. Povzdechl si, promnul si zátylek a podíval se na mapu.

“Postavila jste mě před hotovou věc,” poznamenal.

“Měl jste v plánu odmítnout? Vždyť je to snoubenec vašeho nejlepšího přítele. Jste zainteresovaná strana.”

Vzpomněl si na Steva a představil si, jak moc by zuřil on, kdyby se Tonymu něco stalo. Teda, víc, než doteď. Ten pomuchlaný obličej už asi nespraví.

“Dlužíte mu to,” naléhala Pepper nadále, ve tváři bojový výraz. Nemusela se snažit, už se rozhodl. Pravděpodobně se rozhodl ve chvíli, kdy to video uviděl.

“To mi nemusíte připomínat,” odsekl. Její pohled mírně zjihl, ale jen na okamžik. Rychle se rozhlédla a našla jeho mobil.

“Nahraju vám do mobilu Jarvise, bude vás navigovat a pomůže se vším, co je třeba,” informovala ho. Nekomentovala těch patnáct nepřijatých hovorů, jen chvíli si pro sebe tiše mumlala, připojila jeho mobil ke starkpadu a brzy se ozval velice dobře známý hlas.

“Zdravím vás, seržante Barnesi.”

“Zdravím, Jarve,” zamumlal nazpět, mobil si vzal a odešel se připravit.

Tonyho Audi stálo na malém placeném parkovišti za nočním barem Euphoria. Nebylo to žádné luxusní místo, jaké si Bucky představoval. Zkrátka normální bar, který byl v tuto hodinu zavřený a tichý. Parkoviště bylo téměř prázdné, závory zvednuté. Přetékající popelnice nalepená na zdi budovy, toulavá kočka vyhřívající se na parapetu zatemněného okna. Na první pohled nic podezřelého, normální ulice v New Yorku. Ve vzduchu byl cítit slabý pach moči a zvratek, zřejmě byly včera toalety obsazené a návštěvníci okolních barů běhali ven. Bucky nakrčil nos a znovu se pozorně rozhlédl, přemýšlejíc, jak mohlo slečnu Pottsovou napadnout, že je dobrým kandidátem na tuhle práci.

“Parkoviště je kamerováno, ale je to zastaralý systém. Nekvalitní a dělá jednu fotografii za deset vteřin,” ozval se Jarvis ze sluchátka, které měl Bucky v uchu. Když Jarvise slyšel poprvé, měl z něj podobný děs jako z telefonování s cizími lidmi. Ale později si zvykl a teď ho jeho monotónní hlas a britský přízvuk spíš uklidňoval. Zamručel na srozuměnou.

“Mohl bys mi ty záznamy i tak sehnat?” zkusil to. Jarvis okamžitě souhlasil a dal se do práce. Bucky si nadále prohlížel místo činu a kdyby ho nepálila starost o Tonyho, pousmál by se nad tím, že je jako Sherlock Holmes.

Bílé Audi mělo na střeše sotva viditelnou promáčklinu a skvrnu od krve. Takhle asi Tony přišel k tomu zlomenému nosu. Někdo k němu zezadu přistoupil a praštil mu hlavou o střechu auta. Pokud použil dost síly, mohl ho i omráčit. Tony ho pravděpodobně neslyšel, bez boje by se jistě nevzdal. V noci byl v podobných ulicích hluk, hudba z barů pronikala ven a všeobecný noční život New Yorku byl rovněž rozptylující.

Bucky otevřel dveře, auto nebylo zamčené. Uvnitř byl puntičkářský pořádek, jen na podlaze u spolujezdce ležel papírek od cheeseburgeru. Na to, jaký byl Tony bordelář, si udržoval auta čistá. 

“Neměl tu být jeho mobil?”

“Je o pár ulic dál, seržante. Nad ránem se dal do pohybu.”

“A proč jsi mi to neřekl?”

“Neptal jste se,” odvětil Jarvis klidně, Bucky jen protočil oči a nasedl. Pokusil se nastartovat, ale nepovedlo se. Klíčky tedy nebyly nikde v okolí, Tony je měl asi u sebe. Dobře nevadí. Ještě auto spěšně prohledal, ale nenašel vůbec nic. Puntičkářsky uklizené, jak říkal. Kromě dokladů od auta v přihrádce bylo docela prázdné. Tak tohle je slepá ulička.

“Myslíš, že bys mohl dát vědět někomu z věže nebo ze Stark Industries, aby to auto odtáhli zpátky do garáže? Něco mi říká, že by Tonyho nepotěšilo, kdyby se do něj pustili vandalové.”

“To je výborný nápad, seržante,” pochválil ho Jarvis okamžitě, “zařídím to. Mám vás navést za tím mobilem?”

Bucky souhlasil a dal se opět do chůze. Neustále se rozhlížel, ale nevěděl, co vlastně hledá. Jeho záchytným bodem bylo to auto a tam nezjistil zhola nic. Snad mu něco prozradí Tonyho mobil. Nebo ty hodinky. Ach bože, snad ho stihne najít včas.

“Víte, že má váš operační systém nový upgrade? A většina aplikací by si zasloužila aktualizovat,” ozval se Jarvis najednou, až se Bucky zarazil a okamžik mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že mluví o jeho mobilu. Povzdechl si a skrz zuby procedil: “Ty zatracené aktualizace.”

“Většina mobilů to dělá automaticky,” pokračoval Jarvis klidně. “Někdo vám to musel přenastavit. Nebyl váš mobilní telefon poslední dobou velmi zpomalený a nesekal se? Možná se sám čas od času restartoval nebo úplně zamrzl.”

“Skoro pořád.”

“Myslel jsem si to. Postarám se o to, pokud chcete?”

“To by… to by bylo fajn,” uznal nakonec a povzdechl si. Moderní technologie ho ohromovala a mátla zároveň. Chtěl by tomu rozumět, ale některé věci k němu přicházely pomalu.

“Hned se do toho pustím. Dělal jsem tohle i pro kapitána Rogerse. A ještě stále dělám. Pan Stark si z jeho technofobie neustále utahuje a kdykoliv může, mobilní telefon nebo starkpad mu vezme a úplně ho přenastaví. Znovu a znovu mu instaluje sociální média jako je twitter, instagram a facebook. Mění mu celé nastavení a výchozí jazyk. Minule mu přepsal všechny kontakty. Ředitele Furyho měl pak pod názvem Pirát, pana Bartona pro změnu jako Katniss. Vy jste byl Jednoručka a agentka Romanovová Děsivá Amazonka.”

“A pod jakým názvem byl Tony?”

“Největší lásečka MucQ a za tím čtyřikrát emoji srdíčka, čtyřikrát kapky a čtyřikrát lilek.”

Bucky se rozesmál. Moc dobře si uměl představit Stevovu reakci a nepochyboval o tom, že to Tonymu nějak vrátil. Když ještě bydlel ve věži, viděl je a věděl, že se kočkují téměř neustále. A jen velmi výjimečně to přerostlo v něco vážnějšího. Rád je takhle viděl. A byl rád, že je Steve konečně šťastný. Přál mu to z celého srdce.

“Pět metrů před vámi, seržante,” upozornil ho a Bucky se zastavil. Vzhlédl. Pět metrů před ním byl nákupní vozík plný harampádí, staré hadry, odpadky a dvě nohy, čouhající zpod obrovské lepenkové krabice. Bezdomovec. Tiše si povzdechl, zašmátral v kapsách a vytáhl čokoládovou tyčinku a dvaceti dolarovou bankovku. Snad to bude stačit.

Došel k té hromadě odpadu a jemně kopl osobu do boty. Zpod krabice se ozvalo mručení, funění a v příští chvíli si hleděl z očí do očí s neskutečně zarostlým a špinavým mužem.

“Co jé?” zavrčel otráveně a Buckyho udeřil do tváře pach alkoholu a smrdutého dechu. Přinutil se dýchat ústy, dřepl si.

“Nazdar, příteli. Chci si popovídat,” pousmál se. Bezdomovec si ho ostražitě prohlížel a cenil zkažené zuby. Bucky mu podal tyčinku. Jeho oči se rozzářily, tyčinku mu okamžitě vytrhl z ruky.

“O čem? Já nic nevím.” zahuhňal. Bucky ukázal palcem za sebe.

“Tamtím směrem je na parkovišti bílé auto. Trochu jsi to tam prošmejdil, že jo?”

“Ne. Já se vod aut držím dál, jasný? Poliši to nemají rádi.”

“Nelži mi. Vzal si z něj mobil a možná pár dalších věcí. Chci je zpátky.”

“Jsou to mý věci! Já je našel!” bránil se okamžitě, ale když mu Bucky zamával před očima bankovkou, trochu zjihl. Zamračil se.

“Ty mi to jako jen tak dáš, jo?”

“Když mi dáš ty věci,” přikývl a pozoroval ho. Muž se nespokojeně ošíval, chroupal tyčinku a mračil se stále víc a víc. Nakonec si nešťastně povzdechl a ještě jednou se pokusil tvrdit, že nic nevzal.

“Ale notak,” nenechal se odbýt, “něco jsi vzal. Telefon, že? A možná i další věci. Třeba peněženku nebo klíče?”

“Ty klíče mi nechej! Je na nich pěknej přívěšek.”

Vytáhl klíče z kapsy a tentokrát on jemu zamával předmětem před očima. Buckyho vůbec nepřekvapilo, že má Tony na klíčích od auta figurku Iron Mana.

“Je to bůh,” informoval ho muž tajemně.

Téměř vyprskl smíchy. “Tak bůh říkáš?”

“Jo. Jeho tvář je všude! Na těch velkejch billboardech a na zdích. Lítá na New Yorkem. Dává na nás pozor. Stejně jako ten druhej, ten modrej.”

“Kapitán Amerika?”

“Přesně ten! Ale to není žádnej bůh, to je člověk. Vím to, bojoval jsem s ním ve Vietnamu!”

Bucky se soucitně pousmál, ten muž to měl v hlavě určitě pořádně pomotané. Ten Vietnam by mu i věřil, ale že s ním bojoval Steve, to opravdu ne. V té době už spal pod ledem.

“Vážně? No tak to teď pořádně poslouchej. Kamarád toho modrýho je ten, komu patří ty věci, které jsi vzal. A je teď v pořádným průšvihu. Potřebuju, abys mi ty věci dal, abych ho mohl najít.”

Cítil se, jako kdyby mluvil s dítětem. Ale tak to se starými lidmi bohužel bylo. Muž ho opět nevěřícně sledoval, ale nakonec začal šmátrat po kapsách. Odevzdal mu peněženku, mobil a po chvilce váhání i klíče. Bucky z nich oddělal přívěsek Iron Mana a dal mu ho i s penězmi. Muž se spokojeně pousmál, znovu si lehl a houpal přívěškem na prstě.

Bucky nejprve nahlédl do peněženky, ale kromě sto dolarů v hotovosti v ní nebylo nic zajímavého. Snad až na fotku Steva před sérem, nad tím se na okamžik pozastavil. Strčil peněženku do kapsy a rozsvítil mobil. Heslo. Fajn.

“Kruci.”

“Strýček Skrblík,” ozval se Jarvis okamžitě. Bucky se zamračil, heslo naťukal a mobil se okamžitě odemkl. Strýček Skrblík? A to jako bylo co? Nevadí, hodil to za hlavu. Z obrazovky na něj svítila konverzace mezi Tonym a Stevem.

Odpověď už Tony nedopsal. Poslední zpráva přišla ve dvě padesát sedm v noci . Steve byl od té doby offline.

“Jarvisi, záznamy z kamery ve dvě padesát sedm bys měl?” zeptal se a vytáhl vlastní telefon. Jarvis mu je okamžitě spustil. Šlo jen o pár snímků, které ale ve výsledku nebyly nápomocné ani trochu. Na prvním šel Tony k autu, zahleděný do mobilu. Na druhém byl už u auta a někdo stál za ním. Na třetím se Tony sunul k zemi, pravděpodobně omráčený. Na čtvrtém mu neznámý prohledával kapsy a na tom posledním už byly vidět jen Tonyho nohy na okraji snímku. Bucky si je prohlédl všechny několikrát, ale nic nápomocného na nich nebylo. Tiše zaklel.

“Byla tam bílá dodávka, když toho chlapa čapli.”

“Byls tam?” zeptal se Bucky překvapeně a schoval oba mobily do kapsy. Bezdomovec se rozesmál.

“Jasně, že byl! Co je to za votázku? Jsem tam furt, maj tam hezký holky. Sice většinou běží ven a blejou, ale i zvracející baby jsou kočky, ne?”

Jo, k sežrání, pomyslel si Bucky sarkasticky a věděl, že představu zvracející ženy na chvíli nedostane z hlavy.

“Cos viděl?”

“Vždyť ti to povídám! Flákli mu hlavou vo střechu, naházeli jeho věci do auta a naložili do dodávky. Byla bílá. A měla vobrázek na kapotě.”

Bucky na okamžik zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Výborně, alespoň něco. Alespoň něco… Sakra, jenže bílých dodávek je plný New York… Sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl z Tonyho peněženky hotovost a dal ji bezdomovci. Pomohl mu, zasloužil si to.

“Jarvisi, mohl by ses zkusit po té dodávce podívat?”

“Zkusit to můžu,” souhlasil.”

“Bezva. Vezmi mě zatím k těm hodinkám.”

“Nemůžu je přesně zaměřit, seržante,” varoval ho. “Vydávaly slabý signál, dokážu vás navést jen do přibližného okruhu.”

Nevadí, pomyslel si a zkontroloval čas. Do odevzdání peněz měli stále dost času. Zatím toho nevěděl dost, ale modlil se, aby ho našel. A to na modlení nedal už pěkně dlouho. Klusal ulicemi New Yorku, poslouchal Jarvisovy instrukce a okrajově ho napadlo, co by Tonymu mohli udělat, kdyby ho nenašel včas. Nebo kdyby Pepper nestihla sehnat veškeré peníze. Žaludek se mu zkroutil. To se za žádnou cenu nesmí stát.

Jarvis ho dovedl do napůl opuštěných přístavních skladů. Docela dobré místo, bylo daleko od ruchu města a téměř prázdné. Ale zatraceně velké. Plné přepravních kontejnerů a skladových budov. Zatraceně. Bucky procházel mezi budovami a snažil se najít něco, co by mu poradilo. Fakt, dokonalý Sherlock Holmes, opravdu.

“Nedaří se mi najít žádnou dodávku, která by byla v čas únosu poblíž baru,” pověděl mu Jarvis. Bucky se v tu chvíli zastavil, naklonil hlavu na stranu a napadlo ho, že Pepper asi měla pravdu. Byli to vážně amatéři.

“Tonevadí, Jarve,” zamumlal. “Já ji našel.”

Bílá dodávka s obrázkem na kapotě a na zadních dveřích. Čistírna. Muselo to být ono, co by auto čistírny dělalo u skladů? Byla to možná střela do neznáma, ale v tu chvíli Bucky více neměl.

Proplížil se ke dveřím do skladu a vešel dovnitř. Budova byla ohromná, tmavá a tichá. Našlapoval zlehka, pozorně naslouchal a dával si pozor, aby na sebe nepoutal vůbec žádnou pozornost. Prozkoumal přízemí a sklep, ale nenašel nic, kromě hromady kontejnerů a krabic. První patro byla tedy jeho jediná šance.

Vystoupal po schodech, krčil se téměř k zemi. A konečně zaslechl hlasy. Spadl mu kámen ze srdce, když rozpoznal Tonyho. O něčem vášnivě mluvil, tím stylem, kterým to uměl snad jen on. Bucky se pousmál. Jestli se jim snažil vymluvit díru do hlavy, bylo to dobré.

“Jarve, zavolej policii,” zašeptal Bucky tiše, Jarvis ho vzal na vědomí a okamžitě se pustil do práce. Bucky se přibližoval k pootevřeným dveřím, uvnitř se svítilo a hlas byl stále hlasitější a zřetelnější.

“...a tak mu říkám ‘Steve, drahý, jsi si _stoprocentně_ jistý, že jsi jim to bookování potvrdil? Protože, chápejte, Steve je vlastně neskutečně líný číst e-maily. A mě bylo jasné, že to nepotvrdil. Že si to nepřečetl, nešel do toho mailu a neťukl na to blbé tlačítko. Ale je to paličatý chlap, vážně jo. A tak mi tvrdil, že to _určitě_ potvrdil a ‘Věř mi taky trochu, Tony!’ No a hádejte co. No, hádejte!” Ticho. Nikdo nehádal. “Přesně tak! Dojedeme tam a zjistíme, že žádnou rezervaci nemáme. No to byl večer, to vám teda povím!”

“Ježiši Kriste, to ten chlap nikdy nezavře hubu?” ozval se jiný hlas a zněl absolutně zoufale. Kdyby Buckymu tělem nepumpoval adrenalin, rozesmál by se. Uměl si představit, že Tony nezmlkl od té doby, co se probudil.

“Neřvi,” zchladil ho okamžitě jiný hlas. “Prostě ho ignoruj.”

“No a pak jsme jednou jeli do Kapského města!” spustil Tony znovu, ale následovalo zaskučení. Tony dostal pěstí, kam přesně, to Bucky nepoznal, ale příjemné to rozhodně nebylo. Pozorně je poslouchal a v podřepu se plížil okolo místnosti. Nalevo byla jen ze samých oken a ačkoliv byly žaluzie zatažené, Buckymu se podařilo nahlédnout škvírou dovnitř.

Tony seděl na židli, ruce i nohy spoutané. Bílou košili měl pomačkanou a od krve. Celý obličej měl od krve, rozhodně schytal celkem dost ran. Do svatby se stihne krásně vybarvit do fialova. Díky bohu za make up, mihlo se Buckymu hlavou.

V místnosti pak byli ještě dva muži. Oba měli na hlavách lyžařské kukly a oba drželi pistole. No bezva, napadlo ho a šel dál.

“To bylo velmi nezdvořilé, takhle mě přerušovat,” promluvil Tony znovu, ale hlas měl podbarvený bolestí. “Jak jsem tedy říkal, letěli jsme do Kapského města…”

Bucky jeho hlas vytěsnil jen na bílý šum na pozadí. Sundal si z levé ruky rukavici a zlehka jí udeřil do zábradlí. Nepříjemný kovový zvuk se rozlehl celým tichým skladištěm. Muži uvnitř ztichli, i Tony ztichl a pár vteřin se nic nedělo.

“Půjdu se podívat,” zamumlal jeden z únosců. Bucky zalezl za hromadu krabic a čekal. Muž přišel okamžitě, svítil si baterkou a zbraň držel připravenou před sebou. Neuměl ji držet ani trochu.

“Kdo je tam?” zařval. “Vylez, dělej!”

No, když si to vážně přeješ, pomyslel si pobaveně a v příští chvíli ho měl muž v zádech. Jednou rukou mu vyrazil pistoli. Druhou ho chytil pevně pod krkem. Muž sebou zmítal, kopal a snažil se křičet. Bez přívodu vzduchu mu to nešlo. Nakonec se Buckymu zhroutil v náruči, v bezvědomí.

“Straší tady, kámo,” zašeptal Tony. ”Říkam ti to celou dobu, jsou tu příšery.”

“Ty drž hubu!” zařval druhý z únosců. “Carle? Carle, ozvi se!”

Bucky odtáhl Carla za krabice a čekal. Kamarád ho brzy následoval, třásl se jako ratlík a během několika málo vteřin skončil úplně stejně, jako jeho komplic. V bezvědomí. Na zemi za bednami. A beze zbraně.

Amatéři…

Bucky vešel do místnosti. Když ho Tony uviděl, nejdříve zůstal jen překvapeně zírat, než se uvolnil a opřel se do židle.

“V životě jsem tě neviděl raději, Barnesi,” vydechl úlevně a zazubil se na něj. Bucky k němu okamžitě došel a začal ho odvazovat.

“Jak seš na tom?”

“Přežiju to. Dostal jsi všechny tři?”

Bucky se zarazil, ale už neodpověděl. Místností zazněl ohlušující výstřel. V zádech se mu rozlilo teplo, než nastoupila bolest. Zavrávoral, opřel se o opěradla židle, na které Tony seděl, zakrývajíc ho tak vlastním tělem. Slyšel Tonyho zanadávat a viděl, jak se vztekle odvazuje. Bucky se ohlédl. Tak teď ho pěkně vytočil.

Za ním stál třetí muž, lyžarskou kuklu měl vyhrnutou na čelo a mířil na něj.

“Stůj!” zařval, no Bucky nikdy nebyl ten typ, co by poslouchal na slovo. Vykročil k němu, další kukla se mu odrazila od dlaně levé ruky. Vyrazil muži zbraň, kopl ho do břicha a když dopadl na zem, praštil ho do obličeje. Ještě se kontroloval. Bolest se mu rozšiřovala celým tělem, ale zvládl se držet na uzdě. Zlomil mu nos a omráčil ho, ale nezabil. Naštěstí.

“Okej, okej, okej!” drmolil Tony a hnal se k němu. Podepřel ho, když Buckyho zradila kolena. “Okej, fajn. Jo, máš díru v zádech, ale to přežiješ, že jo? Určitě jo. Dostaneme tě do nemocnice a ti se o to postarají.”

“Nechci doktory,” zavrčel skrz zaťaté zuby. Tony drmolil nadále, něco o tom, že ani on je nemá rád, ale že už jednou kulku vytahoval ze Steve a že nemá v plánu si to zopakovat. Stále ho podpíral a vedl ho ven.

Nedlouho nato se objevila policie. Všechny tři únosce zatkli a odvezli je v první sanitce. Do té druhé vedl Tony Buckyho. Nechtěl doktory. Nesnášel je. Až moc mu připomínali Zolu.

“Hej,” zašeptal Tony a stiskl mu rameno. “Já vím, ok? Já _vím_. Ale je mi jasné, že nechceš chodit s kulkou v zádech.”

Mluvil tlumeně a konejšivě a Buckyho napadlo, kolikrát takhle uklidňoval Steva. Hodněkrát. Určitě hodněkrát. Začal znovu vyprávět historku o tom, jak jeli se Stevem do Kapského města a Bucky se jen soustředil na jeho hlas. Snažil se ignorovat oba záchranáře i bolest v zádech (protože léky na bolest _samozřejmě_ nezabraly) a jen ho poslouchal. Pomohlo to.

Steve vyběhl z quinjetu hned, jak se sklopila rampa a běžel na společné patro. Vzkazy od Pepper si poslechl až ve vzduchu a krev mu tuhla v žilách. V tom posledním ho nezapomněla ujistit, že Tonyho našli a že je v pořádku, nicméně to mu na starostech neubralo. Musel se přesvědčil na vlastní oči.

“Tony!” vykřikl, jakmile vběhl dovnitř. Od pohovky se na něj obrátily dva zmatené obličeje. Alespoň částečně mu spadl kámen ze srdce. Bucky vypadal naprosto v pořádku a Tony měl jen pár ran v obličeji a na obočí se mu tkvěly stehy. Oba uvolněně seděli se skleničkami v rukou a zdálo se, že dokud mezi ně nevběhl, povídali si.

Tony vstal, odložil skleničku na stůl a vykročil k němu. V příští chvíli ho Steve pevně držel v náruči a neskutečně se mu ulevilo. Tony byl v pořádku.

“Auuuu,” zaskučel, “taky tě rád vidím, ale buď se mnou trochu něžnější!”

“Promiň, promiň,” mumlal a okamžitě stisk povolil. Tony se uvolnil, pevně se ho držel a tentokrát mu bylo úplně jedno, že má na sobě Steve stále špinavou uniformu. Pohledem vyhledal Buckyho, ani se nepohnul a jen se na něj napůl úst usmál. Lesley mu ležela u nohou a nadšeně vrtěla ocasem. Čekala, až Tonyho pustí, aby se na něj mohla vrhnout a taky ho přivítat.

"Co se stalo? Pepper mi něco málo řekla, ale..."

"Chtěli prachy," pokrčil Tony lhostejně rameny a pustil ho, "a místo toho dostali nakládačku od Buckyho."

Steve se uvolnil. Zhluboka se nadechl, povolil ramena a věnoval Buckymu vděčný pohled. Poděkoval mu, byl mu vděčný z celého srdce. Jeho přítel jen naznačil zasalutování a pobaveně se na něj šklebil. Dokud Tony neprásknul, že ho postřelili. Steve ztuhl znovu a obavy ho zaplavily nanovo, hned se z něj začaly linou otazky. Bucky obrátil oči ke stropu. Tony se uchechtl.

"Tak jo, klid, mámo kvočno. Je to taky supervoják, nezapomínej. Vsadím se, že už teď by byl schopný dělat stojky."

"Dej mi alespoň dva dny, neléčím se tak rychle jako Steve."

"Fakt ne?"

"Fakt ne."

"V tom případě že teď nemůžu nikam hnát, zraněného a bolavého. Ten byt, kdes bydlel předtím, je furt prázdný. Je ti plně k dispozici."

"To je dobrý, půjdu domů."

Tony našpulil rty a očividně toho měl na srdci ještě hodně, ale nic z toho neřekl. Jen se zeptal: "Chceš hodit domu?"

"Projdu se."

"Bydlíš daleko."

"Nikam nespěchám," oponoval Bucky s klidem v hlase a Steve měl dojem, že se ocitl v nějakém alternativním vesmíru, kde se ti dva snesou. Když se plánování svatby začalo řídit do cíle, museli se sem tam potkat a Tony si ani jednou neodpustil nějaký jedovatý komentář nebo nepříjemné chování. Bucky to přijímal bez řečí. A teď vypadali, že mezi nimi nikdy k žádným rozporům nedošlo. Steve byl zmatený.

"Uvidíme se," pousmál se Bucky, poplácal ho po rameni a odešel. Oba ho vyprovázeli pohledem a když se za ním dveře výtahu zavřely, Steve se podíval na Tonyho. Ale na nic se nezeptal. Během vteřinky všechny Tonyho masky spadly. Steve už předtím věděl, že ho dnešní události poznamenaly, ale teď to i viděl. Znovu ho objal, tentokrát si dával pozor, aby mu neublížil. Tony otráveně zavrčel, když mu Steve dal prst pod bradu a přiměl ho trochu zaklonit hlavu, ale nebránil se a vystavil svůj pomalu fialovejici obličej na světlo. Stevovi bublal pod kůži vztek. Dlouho nic neřekl, jen si ho prohlížel, každá jeho modřina, každá odřenina se mu vypalovala do vzpomínek.

"Co to bylo za lidi?" zeptal se, hlas kontrolovaný.

"Tři chlapi. Už je má Cooper, jsou ve vazbě a pomažou zpátky do vězení."

"Hmm... Škoda."

Tony nechápavě povytáhl zdravé obočí.

"Do vězení se blbě dostává i mě."

"Proč by ses tam chtěl dostat?"

"Abych jim rozbil huby," zavrčel okamžitě a myslel to vážně. Neměl rád tyrany a v žádném případě se nechtěl jedním stát, ale když viděl Tonyho zmlácenou tvář, krev se mu vařila vzteky. Probouzelo to v něm zvláštní potřebu chránit, co bylo jeho. Takže ano, opravdu moc se teď chtěl dostat do vazby a vymlátit těm třem zuby. Všechny.

Tonyho výraz se uvolnil. Pousmál se, zavřel oči a ochotně se tváří naklonil Stevovi do dlaně.

“Líbí se mi, když si hraješ na alfa samce,” broukl spokojeně, Steve se zarazil a pobaveně nakrčil nos. Takhle by to rozhodně nenazval, ale dobře no.

“Kašli na ně, Steve. Ve vězení dostanou víc nakládaček, než si umíš představit. Fakt jo.”

“Jak myslíš,” zamumlal a přivinul ho k sobě, políbil ho na spánek. “Chceš o tom mluvit?”

“Asi bych měl, co? Tak jo, ale pojď. Uděláme něco k jídlu,” zavelel a vykročil ke kuchyni. Steve šel s ním. Sundal si vrchní díl uniformy, přehodil ho přes barovou stoličku a spolu se pustili do vaření. A Tony mluvil. Mluvil a mluvil, mluvil dlouho a Steve ho nepřerušoval, jen poslouchal. Řekl mu o všem, co se ten den stalo. Ze začátku se mu třásl hlas a občas se zakoktal, ale nakonec mluvil klidně. Přišli na to docela nedávno, někdy jen stačilo to ze sebe dostat, aby se uklidnili. Fungovalo to na ně oba.

Tony se nakonec zhluboka nadech a vyskočil na linku hned vedle indukce.

“A to je všechno,” zakončil. Steve přikývl, pohladil ho po stehně a vrátil se zpět k vaření. Setrvali v příjemném tichu rušené jen Tonyho pobrukováním. Vypadal klidněji a Steve byl za to rád.

Dveře výtahu se otevřely a ven vyšla Natasha. Rozvážně došla k nim, pozorně si prohlédla Tonyho obličej a zamračila se.

“Tak já se dokážu vrátit z Afriky bez škrábnutí a ty si zatím necháš doma zvalchovat celý ksicht?”

Tony se rozesmál. “No, taky tě rád vidím, drahá.”

“To není k smíchu!” zamračila se a praštila ho pěstí do ramene. “Tohle jen tak nezmizí. Pepper tě přetrhne, mysli na to. A já hned po ní.”

Steve se zaraženě otočil. “Vy máte přesně určené pořadí?”

Tony se znovu rozesmál, Nat obrátila oči ke stropu a konečně se pousmála. Zamumlala něco o tom, že si budou muset udělat výlet, aby pro Tonyho sehnali make up (Steve se neptal, nezajímal se a rozhodně mu to nezáviděl) a Tony jí to okamžitě odkýval. Steve je nechal, pro sebe se usmíval a napadlo ho, že je mu úplně jedno, jak Tony vypadá. Vezme si ho s těmi modřinami. Vzal by si ho, i kdyby vypadal jako to vrásčité avokádo, o kterém se nedávno bavili.

Nachystal jim všem brzkou večeři, věnoval Tonymu další krátký polibek a odešel se posadit k televizi. Pro dnešní den měl adrenalinu až až.

Počasí jim vyšlo krásně a tak se rozhodlo, že bude obřad probíhat venku. Byli připraveni na obě varianty, s tím, že se uvidí až v onen osudný den. Svítilo slunce, ale nebylo horko na padnutí. Steve stál na balkoně, mnul si bradu a čelo a pozoroval dění pod ním. Lidé pověření výzdobou chystali židle, květiny a svatební bránu. Pepper tam byla s nimi, držela starkpad a dohlížela na to, že je všechno dokonalé.

S Tonym se viděl naposledy včera. Pepper s Natashou trvaly na tom, že by se ten den neměli vidět a upřímně, až do včerejšího večera si Steve myslel, že to nebude problém. Ale ve výsledku ho to akorát znervózňovalo. Popadl ho naprosto iracionální strach, že Tony nepřijde. Věděl, že je to hloupost a neustále o tom sám sebe přesvědčoval, ale ten podivný pocit v žaludku ho neopustil. V životě mu neproběhlo hlavou tolik co by kdyby.

Otočil se, když slyšel otevírání dveří, a čekal Buckyho nebo Natashu. Jenže do místnosti vstoupil Tony. Usmíval se, sebevědomě si vykračoval k němu a Steve poznal, že by v úplně stejném rozpoložení, jako on sám. Dvěma dlouhými kroky zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi, objal ho a vtiskl mu polibek do vlasů. Zhluboka se nadechl, v nose ho zašimrala tolik známá vůně. A veškerá nervozita okamžitě opadla. I Tony se uvolnil, omotal mu ruce kolem pasu a opřel se o něj. Setrvali v tichosti několik vteřin, než Tony promluvil:

“Napadaly tě stejné blbosti, jako mě?”

“Jo.”

“Uff. Nejsem jediný nervák,” zasmál se tiše a odtáhl se jen na tolik, aby na sebe viděli. Takhle zblízka Steve poznal, že má na tváři make up, zakrývající mu modřiny. “Miluju tě. Budu tam. A řeknu ano,” ujistil ho.

Steve přikývl a jeho slova zopakoval. I Tony přikývl. Znovu se o něj opřel, zavřel oči a prsty se jemně probíral Stevovými vlasy vzadu na týle. Steve zabroukal hluboko v hrudi a pohupoval se s ním do rytmu neslyšitelné hudby. Znovu upadli do tichosti, jen jim v tu chvíli stačilo být spolu. Tony se nakonec odtáhl, políbil ho krátce na rty a usmál se.

“Potkáme se dole, vojáku. Neopozdi se,” mrkl na něj a zmizel stejně tiše, jako se objevil. Steve si oddechl. Jo. Jo, tohle pomohlo. Spokojeně se usmál, sebral z křesla motýlka a jal se ho zavazovat.

Když o necelou hodinu později prošel uličkou a stanul s Tonym před oddávajícím, nechápal, jak mohl vůbec pochybovat. Jak ho vůbec mohl popadnout takový nesmyslný a iracionální strach. Tony se díval jen na něj, oči mu šťastně zářily a ruce mu svíral pevně a jistě.

“Vidíš? Držím sliby,” šeptl Tony a mrkl na něj, než věnoval zvědavý pohled oddávajícímu a kývl, že může začít.

“Drazí svatebčané!” zvolal a všichni okamžitě utichli. “Sešli jsme se dnes, abychom spojili tyto dva muže, kteří k sobě našli cestu díky neuvěřitelným hrátkách času a osudu, ve svazku manželském.”

Muž mluvil dlouho, ale upřímně Steve ho ani neposlouchal. Hleděl Tonymu do očí, usmíval se a trpělivě čekal. Jenže když se konečně přiblížili ke slibům, zahlédl koutkem oka pohyb. Pozoroval svědky, Buckyho a Rhodese, spolu s Natashou, Clintem, Thorem a Brucem, jak si nasazují černé sluneční brýle a rozestavují se v kruhu okolo nich, v dostatečné vzdálenosti, aby nikomu nezavázeli. Stáli vyrovnaní v zádech, ruce sepnuté před sebou a upřímně, připomínali mu bodyguardy. Ani Tony a ani oddávající netušili, o co šlo, protože se dívali úplně stejně nechápavě, jako on sám.

Viděl Natashu, jak zvedá ruku k ústům a v příští chvili se z reproduktoru ozval její hlas: “Oblast zajištěna, Kapitáne. Opakuji, oblast zajištěna.”

Steve obrátil oči k nebi a neudusil smích. Ach bože, opravdu? Jak si jen mohl myslet, že tahle svatba proběhne ve vší vážnosti?

“Hlídáme vám záda, chlapi,” ujistil je Clint. “Tak do toho.”

Oddávající na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat, rychle se vzpamatoval a znovu spustil: “Táži se vás, Stevene Grante Rogersi, berete si zde přitomného Anthonyho Edwarda Starka a budete ho milovat v dobrém i zlém, dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?”

“Ano.”

Tonymu se zaleskly oči a když i on řekl své ano, hlas měl nakřáplý.

Lesley k nim rychle na zavolání přiběhla. Okolo krku měla nádhernou bílou mašli a v zudech držela košík s prsteny. Nadšeně vrtěla ocasem, kňučela a definitivně jim blahopřála z celého srdce. Steve si k ní dřepl, podrbal ji za ušima a prsteny si převzal.

Během okamžiku své manželství zpečetili a potom už ani jeden na nic nečekal. Tony se mu vrhl okolo krku a políbil ho.

 _Prohlašuji vás za manžele,_ zaniklo v ohromném jásotu, potlesku a štěkotu. Tony ho držel pevně okolo krku, Steve ho k sobě tiskl a slzy štěstí se mu kutálely po tváři. Krátce se smáli do polibku, rýže jim padala do vlasů a na ramena a všeobecné veselí neutichalo. Když vše protnulo ohlušující zahřmění, Thor se hlasitě rozesmál.

“Pardon, to jsem byl já!” zaburácel znovu.

Steve se rozesmál. Odtáhl se, opřel se svým čelem o Tonyho a hleděl mu do očí.

“Pane Starku-Rogersi,” zašeptal šťastně. Tony se celý rozzářil.

“Pane Starku-Rogersi,” zopakoval a znovu ho líbl na rty. “Nakonec to nezní tak špatně, co myslíš?”

V jídelně byl všeobecný mumraj. Většina už byla po jídle a vedla rozhovor se svým sousedem. Tony vše sledoval, pod stolem tiskl Stevovu ruku a stále znovu a znovu se ujišťoval, že to není jen sen. Byla to skutečnost. Spokojeně si povzdechl a podíval se na muže vedle sebe. Steve byl k němu otočený téměř zády, bavil se s Buckym a po celou dobu jeho tvář neopustil úsměv. I Tony se culil. Nemohl si pomoct, musel se usmívat. O tomhle se mu nikdy ani nesnilo a přesto se to stalo. Spokojeně si povzdechl a koutkem oka zahlédl Clintovu ženu. Usmál se ještě víc.

“Ahoj, Lauro,” ozval se Steve a okamžitě vstal, aby jí uvolnil místo. Těhotenské bříško před sebou nesla hrdě, ale nebylo těžké poznat, že je unavená. Měla jen měsíc nebo dva do porodu a od Clinta moc dobře věděli, že to jsou ty nejtěžší měsíce.

“Díky,” usmála se a posadila se. Dlouze si povzdechla. “Ti dva mě utahají,” postěžovala si a pohledem vyhledala své dvě děti v davu. Tony pobaveně sledoval, jak se malá Lila a Cooper nahánějí mezi lidmi ještě spolu s jednou další holčičkou, jejíž jméno si Tony nepamatoval, a s Lesley. Smáli se na celé kolo a během chviličky všichni vyběhli ven z jídelny. Laura tiše zaklela a Steve ji jemným tlakem zatlačil zpět do židle.

“Seď,” ujistil ji. “Zajdu za nimi.”

A byl pryč. I s Buckym. Tony se zasmál, skrz skleněné dveře viděl, jak se Lila okamžitě vrhla Stevovi okolo pasu a začala na něj něco hulákat. Měla ho ráda. Když byli u nich na návštěvě, Lila celé dva dny skuhrala a snažila se přemluvit Lauru a Clinta, aby si Steva “mohli nechat” a když se vraceli zpátky do New Yorku, plakala skoro hodinu.

“Už máme klub, Lauro,” mrkl na ni Tony spiklenecky, Laura jen nechápavě naklonila hlavu. “Nejsi jediná, kdo si vzal Avengera. Potřebuju všechny tvoje rady a tipy do manželství!”

Laura se rozesmála a položila mu dlaň na ruku. Usmívala se. “Upřímně, Tony? Pokračujte v tom, co jste dělali do teď. Očividně vám to funguje.”

“To Steve,” zareagoval okamžitě a pohledem ho vyhledal. Lila mu seděla na rameni, spokojeně se usmívala a držela se ho okolo krku. “Věř mi, to všechno díky Stevovi…”

“A ty věř mně, když ti řeknu, že kdybys do toho taky nevložil svoje úsilí, nikdy by to fungovat nemohlo. Partnerství je týmová práce,” mrkla na něj a po krátké odmlce dodala: “No, ale pár věcí byste změnit mohli. Seděla jsem u jídla vedle Thora a dozvěděla jsem se, že jste si kromě prstenů měli vyměnit i meče a máte si pořídit kočku.”

“Nějaká jejich vikingská tradice?” rozesmál se. “To mi jako chceš říct, že mám ještě dostat meč a kočku? No jen počkej, Steve, to ti musím vyčíst!”

Znovu se podíval jeho směrem a překvapilo ho, že viděl jen Buckyho. Cooper a Lila mu stáli po boku, všichni tři hleděli jedním směrem a ta hravá nálada jako by vymizela. Tony se zamračil, ujistil Lauru, že bude hned zpátky a šel k nim.

Steva uviděl stát pod schody, bavil se s mužem s kamerou a dívkou s mikrofonem a očividně byl rozzuřený doběla. Zatracení novináři! I Tonymu stoupl tlak. Jasně se domluvili, že žádné novináře na svatbě nechtějí. Ochranka měla přísný zákaz je pouštět dovnitř. Tak jak se sem, do prdele, dostali?

Neslyšel, co jim Steve říkal, ale podle dvou bledých, zaražených tváří, byla jeho slova drsná. Mračil se, tyčil se v celé své výšce a Tonymu bylo naprosto jasné, že musel z jejich pohledu vypadat děsivě. Mávnutím ruky je poslal k východu, oba dva se okamžitě otočili na patě a zmizeli. Steve je vyprovázel pohledem, ramena měl napjatá a pevně svíral čelisti. Tony se ohlédl na Buckyho a ten jen bezstarostně pokrčil rameny.

“Naštval se.”

“Steve se jen tak nenaštve.”

“Tak tos ho měl viděl před sérem. Byl to chlap s tou nejkratší rozbuškou, jakého jsem kdy potkal,” uchechtl se. Tony se zazubil, no neuměl si to představit. On znal rozvážného Steva. Steva, který se kontroloval.

Zavrtěl nad tím hlavou, seběhl schody a přistoupil k němu. Steve vypustil vzduch z plic, podíval se na něj a ještě okamžik se mračil, než se mu rysy vyhladili. Francouzsky tiše zanadával a pročísl si rukou vlasy.

“Ujelo ti to?”

“Nasrali mě,” zavrčel okamžitě, až Tonyho jeho přímočarost zarazila. “Dost, že mapují každou _minutu_ našeho života a ještě lezou sem?”

“Jsou to supi, Steve,” usmál se a přejel mu rukou po zádech. “A čím více se bráníš, tím více klovou.”

“Zase mi říkáš, že mám držet hubu a krok?”

Tony se uchechtl. “Ne, jen ti říkám, jak to je. Tančím v tomhle déle, než ty. Musíš jim sem tam hodit kost, aby dali pokoj. Ale jinak máš pravdu, jo. Dneska to přehnali. Mám je žalovat?” Zavlnil významně obočím, Steve jen zavřel oči a pobaveně se pousmál.

“Udělalo by ti to radost, co?”

“Neskutečnou!” přitakal Tony okamžitě a natiskl se na něj. “Ale ne dneska. Dneska seš můj a já tvůj a nechci, aby nám to cokoliv kazilo. Kapišto?”

“Jste panovačnější, než obvykle, nevěsto,” uculil se a Tony si nemohl pomoct, dmul se pýchou. Užíval si to, být nevěsta. Bavilo ho to.

“Přiznej to,” šeptl a líbl Steva krátce na rty, “baví tě, když jsem panovačný.”

Dlouze si povzdechl a přikývl. “Přiznávám.”

“Můžou si dvě holky taky dávat pusu?” zeptala se Lila zvědavě a zatahala Buckyho za rukáv. Tony se na ně podíval a užíval si, jak Bucky vyvalil oči a chvíli se tvářil, že absolutně netuší, co říct. Shlédl k ní, něco zakoktal a nakonec kývl.

“Jasně. Jasně, jo, určitě. Proč by nemohly?”

“Jupí!” zvolala se nadšeně a odběhla dovnitř. Tony i Steve se rozesmáli a Bucky se za ní jen nechápavě díval.

Začalo se stmívat a zábava byla v plném proudu. První tanec novomanželů už měli za sebou a Steve se z parketu nehnul ani poté. Tančil s Natashou, Pepper a samozřejmě i s Lilou, která se od něj nechtěla hnout na krok. Tony nebyl pozadu, i on věnoval několik tanců, jeden dokonce i Bruceovi! Podupal mu nohy a celou dobu se snažil utéct, ale Tony ho nenechal.

Bucky všechno sledoval z povzdálí, ruce schovával v kapsách a čekal. I on si zatančil, s Pepper, a byl za to rád. Byla to úžasná tanečnice.

“Za chvíli pojedeme,” upozornil ho Rhodey a stanul vedle něj, kontrolujíc hodinky. Bucky se ušklíbl.

“Zdravím, Jamesi,” pronesl škrobeně.

“I já vás zdravím, Jamesi. Nádherný večer, viďte?” odvětil nemálo škrobeně, ale pobaveně se šklebil.

“Vskutku.”

“Šašci,” protočil Tony oči a připojil se k nim, i on kontroloval hodinky.

“Mám zajít pro Steva?”

“Ne, vy dva jděte do auta,” zavrtěl zamítavě hlavou a ohlédl se. “Musím mu vzít prstýnek a od tebe by to vypadalo mnohem hůř, než ode mě.”

“Zlomíš mu tím srdce, uvědomuješ si to?”

Tony se znovu otočil na ně dva a povzdechl si. Sundal si vlastní prsten, dal ho Rhodeymu. “No, bude to tu chvilku muset vydržet. Běžte, hned přijdeme.”

Bucky kývl a odešel s Rhodesem k autu, vklouzl za volant. Rhodey mu věnoval zvláštní pohled, načež mu pevně stiskl rameno. Neusmál se, jen se nadále tvářil vážně.

“Díky.”

“Za co?”

“Žes ho našel. Byls tam pro něj, když to potřeboval. Díky za to.”

Bucky polkl. Neurčitě pokrčil rameny a opřel se do sedadla, pohled upřený na osvětlenou příjezdovou cestu.

“Dlužím mu to. To a mnohem víc,” zamumlal. Podplukovník byl zticha a Bucky na sobě cítil jeho pohled. Odsuzoval ho? Nedivil by se. Mohl mu být vděčný za záchranu Tonyho, ale to nevymazalo to, co Tonymu udělal. Zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Vzpomínky na tu prosincovou noc se mu v posledních dnech vracely stále častěji a častěji. Detalněji. Sundal levou ruku z volantu, aby ho nezničil.

“Tony tě možná ještě překvapí,” řekl Rhodes nakonec. Nic víc neřekl, v tu chvíli se otevřely zadní dveře.

Tony se zhluboka nadechl. Ta chybějící váha na jeho prstě byla zvláštně nepřirozená. Ale bude to muset vydržet, alespoň na chvíli. Nasadil neodolatelný úsměv a jistými kroky se propletl mezi lidmi na parketu, dokud nedošel ke Stevovi. Chytil ho za ruku a s omluvným úsměvem ho odtáhl od Laury.

“Potřebuju, abys šel se mnou.”

“Jasně.”

Steve se usmíval od ucha k uchu, oči mu nadšením zářily. Užíval si tenhle den plnými doušky a Tony na se na okamžik jen zarazil a se zatajeným dechem ho sledoval. Pak si vzpomněl, že má plán. A neměli by se opozdit.

Protáhl se s nimi skrz parket ke dveřím a vedl ho pryč od všeho toho hluku. Steve se několikrát ohlédl a s každým dalším krokem se tvářil zmateněji a obezřetněji.

“Tony?”

“Mám pro tebe překvapení,” vypálil ze sebe rychle a otočil se k němu čelem. “A potřebuju, aby ses na nic neptal a jen mi věřil. Uděláš to pro mě?”

“Dobře…” zamumlal a přivřel oči. Když Tony vzal jeho levou ruku do svých a pokusil se mu stáhnout prsten, okamžitě ucukl a přivinul si ruku k hrudi. Teď už se tvářil _hodně_ zmateně a zraněně. Tony zamrkal.

“Neboj se!” ujišťoval ho okamžitě a pohladil ho po tvářích. Díval se mu vážně do očí a modlil se, aby se Steve prostě nechal. “Hned ti ho vrátím. Slibuju, opravdu. Ale teď ho na chvíli potřebuju, jo?”

“Ne. O co jde?”

Už se mračil. Veškerá obezřetnost na místě a pomalu narůstající frustrace. Tony věděl, že nemá moc času, než se úplně zabejčí. Paličák jeden! No na druhou stranu ho z toho hřálo u srdce. Krátce ho políbil na rty a opřel se svým čelem o jeho.

“Jak říkám, překvapení Ale nejdříve potřebuju, abys mi ho dal. Slibuju, opravdu _slibuju,_ že bez něj nebudeš déle, že patnáct minut… Dobře, možná dvacet.”

“Nechci ho sundávat…” šeptl slabě, zmateně. Tony si na okamžik představil, jak by se cítil on sám, kdyby mu pár hodin po obřadu rval prsten z ruky a srdce se mu sevřelo. Tohle vůbec nemělo vypadat tak traumaticky, opravdu ne! Sakra, z překvapeními mu to ne vždy vyšlo podle plánu.

“Steve, řekl jsem ti to dneska, vzpomínáš? Miluju tě. Budu tam. A řeknu ano. A to se nezměnilo, okej? Nezmění se to ani zítra, ani za týden a ani za deset let. Vždycky to bude ano. Ale teď, teď se, _prosím,_ neptej a jen mi ho dej.” Znovu ho políbil, držel jeho tvář v dlaních. “Prosím…”

Nakonec přikývl a značně neochotně si stáhl prstýnek z prstu a podal mu ho. Tony ho schoval do kapsy a z té druhé vytáhl šátek.

“Ještě tohle.”

Jen tichý souhlas. Kruci. Tony to už několikrát řekl a vždy si za tím bude stát. Když Steve přestane mluvit, není to dobré. Je buď naštvaný, uražený nebo zraněný. Teď sázel na to poslední.

“Ničeho se neboj, hm?” pročísl mu vlasy vzadu na týle a vtiskl mu na rty ještě jeden polibek. “Jen mi věř.”

Další tichý souhlas. Tony mu zavázal oči, chytil ho za ruku a odvedl ho k autu. Prsten dal Rhodesovi, na Buckyho přikývl a rozjeli se. Steve byl napjatý, seděl narovnaný v zádech, jako kdyby spolkl pravítko. Kousal si ret a nervózně si mnul prsty. Tony ho chytil za ruku a pozoroval ho. Možná, že mu to měl říct. Nebo alespoň naznačit.

Díval se z okna, palcem třel hřbet Stevovy dlaně a věžičku s křížem viděl ještě dřív, než dojeli do cíle. To byla první věc, kvůli které se opravdu hodně pohádali.

Steve chtěl kostel, Tony byl radikálně proti. Mluvili o tom tolikrát a vždycky to vyústilo v hádku, až si Tony kolikrát říkal, že se snad nevezmou. Nakonec to byl Steve, kdo ustoupil. A Tony byl spokojený, dokonce nadšený. Dosáhl toho, čeho chtěl, výborně! Až později mu došlo, jak neskutečné sobecky se zachoval. Moc dobře věděl, že to bude Steve, kdo ustoupí první. Stačilo jen vydržet dost dlouho. Nakonec vždycky ustoupil. Jemu ano. Tonymu bylo špatně ze sebe samého, když si to uvědomil. Uměl být neskutečný sobec. Bylo to odporné. Vždyť věděl, že je Steve věřící, moc dobře to věděl a přesto mu chtěl tohle odepřít. Říct to “ano” před Bohem.

Pro Tonyho to byla jen nesmyslná šaškárna, ale pro Steva to bylo něco důležitého. Možná i posvátného. A přesto nakonec ustoupil, aby byl Tony šťastný. Pevně zavřel oči a zhluboka se nadechl. Umíš být někdy neskutečné hovado, Starku, jen co je pravda.

Steve vystoupil z auta a naklonil hlavu ke straně, ve snaze zaslechnout cokoliv, co by mu pomohlo poznat, kde vlastně je. Pod botami cítil štěrk a slyšel cvrčky. Nic z toho mu nepomohlo. Srdce mu v hrudi splašeně bilo a upřímně, nechápal se za takovou reakci. Ale když mu Tony stáhl prsten z prstu, jako by se v něm něco rozbilo. Nechápal, proč to dělá. Nevěděl, co má v plánu. Věřil Tonymu, ale tohle… tohle vypadalo tak divně. V autě se snažil přijít na co, by mohl mít za lubem, ale nenapadlo ho vůbec nic.

“Klídek,” uslyšel Buckyho hlas a v příští chvíli dostal pořádné poplácání po zádech. “Tváříš se, jako kdybys šel na smrt. Bude se ti ti líbit, uvidíš.”

“Bucky?”

“Jasně. Co si myslíš, že mě dneska už nebudeš potřebovat? Prosim tě, hodlám si svoji roli svědka užít.”

A Steve pojal podezření. Narovnal se, tep se mu zklidnil a nechal se vést kupředu. Když se mu do nosu opřela povědomá vůně svíček a starých zpěvníků, pochopil, kde je. Ramena mu poklesla. Zarazil se v půlce kroku a stáhl si šátek z očí. Několik metrů před ním byl oltář, pod kterým stál kněz a s úsměvem na ně čekal. Kostel byl jinak prázdný.

Bucky s Rhodesem je obešli a šli napřed, nechávaje jim alespoň pofidérní náznak soukromí. Tony přešlapoval z nohy na nohu, nejistě se na něj díval a znovu otevíral a zase zavíral ústa jako ryba. Povzdechl si.

“Jsem sobecný idiot.”

Steve se neubránil úsměvu. Podobně začal svou řeč tehdy před lety, když se mu v kanceláři na základně SHIELDu omlouval za opuštění mise.

“Moc dobře vím, co pro tebe tohle všechno,” zagestikuloval rukama okolo sebe, “znamená a stejně jsem si sobecky trval na svém. A to jsem ani neměl opravdový důvod! Prostě jen nemám rád kostely a kvůli toho jsem se choval jako ten nejhorší chlap pod sluncem a donutil tě se tohohle vzdát.”

Steve se nikdy nesnažil tvrdit, že to nebolelo. Bolelo, jako čert. Ale když se nad tím nakonec zamyslel, uvědomil si, že mu mohlo být jedno, kde se vezmou. Hlavně, že to udělají. Tehdy před lety, před ledem a před válkou takovou možnost neměl nikde. Nikdy se mu ani nesnilo o tom, že by si mohl vzít člověka, kterého skutečně miloval. Teď tu možnost měl a pokud to znamenalo, že se má vzdát svatby v kostele, byl ochotný takovou věc obětovat. Proto ustoupil.

“Řekneš mi to ano ještě jednou?” zeptal se Tony. “Ale tentokrát tady.”

“Řeknu,” přikývl.

Obřad proběhl znovu. Se všemi náležitostmi, které si Steve přál. Tentokrát bez jásotu a gratulací, ale takhle mu to vlastně vyhovovalo. Jejich první ano byla čirá euforie. Radost a dojetí, rozlévající se mu tělem. Okamžik, který sdíleli s přáteli. Ale to druhé? To bylo klidné, duchovní. Jen mezi ním a Bohem. A bylo to dokonalé.

Odcházeli z kostela zavěšení jeden do druhého, prsteny zpět na místech. Steve líbl Tonyho na čelo a zamumlal: “Jak je možné, že kdykoliv něco vyvedeš, umíš ho hned tak skvěle spravit?”

Tony k němu vzhlédl a jen ho nechápavě sledoval. “Tos mě naučil ty, nepamatuješ si?”

Steve nakrčil nechápavě obočí.

“Hned na začátku jsem ti řekl, že to dříve či později poseru. To tys mi řekl, že když se to stane, dá se to vyřešit. Učíš mě to celou dobu, Steve… Vždycky najdeme řešení, když k něčemu dojde, ne snad?”

“Hmmm…”přimhouřil oči a neubránil se škodolibému úsměvu. ”Takže ty mě někdy vážně posloucháš?”

“A dej mi pokoj!”

“Vždycky si ze mě děláš srandu, že já mluvím a ty neposloucháš.”

“Drž klapačku, Rogersi!” hulákal dopáleně, ale v hlase měl smích. Rozběhl se k autu a Steve mu byl v patách.

“Je to Stark-Rogers! Zvykej si na to.”

“Ne! Když mě budeš štvát, budeš jen Rogers. Ha! A máš to!”

Steve ho doběhl, chytil ho a klopýtl. Svalili se spolu na trávu, smáli se na celé kolo a neviděli Rhodese a Buckyho, jak si ťukli pěstmi a tiše se shodli na tom, že jsou jejich nejlepší přátelé idioti. A přesto je měli rádi. Byli to totiž jejich idioti.

Vrátili se zpět na oslavu, ale zdálo se, že tento neuvěřitelný večer ještě zdaleka nebyl u konce. Tony zastoupil Buckymu cestu a zazubil se na Rhodeyho a Steva.

“Jděte, doženeme vás. Ještě hodíme řeč.”

Rhodes si neodpustil škodolibé “Rád jsem tě poznal, Jamesi” a byl pryč. Steve šel za ním, no několikrát se ohlédl. Ale Tony čekal. Vyprovázel ho pohledem a čekal. Bucky stál bez hnutí, ve tváři bledý a v jednu chvíli dokonce poslal ke Stevovi zoufalý pohled. Raději se otočil a rychle zmizel v budově.

Ale zvědavost mu nedala. A když ani jeden z nich dlouho nešel, šel se po nich podívat. Zůstal zaraženě stát. Neslyšel je, na to byl daleko, ale moc dobře viděl. Objímali jeden druhého, Tony třel Buckymu záda a Bucky… Steve by přísahal, že brečel. Ramena se mu třásla a tvář měl zkroucenou do zlomené grimasy. Steve udělal krok vzad a raději jim dopřál soukromí. Může se přece Tonyho zeptat později.

V reproduktorů zněla tichá, klidná hudba a na parketu zůstalo jen pár posledních párů. Většina lidí se už přišla rozloučit a buď vyrazili rovnou domů nebo do hotelu. Steve držel Tonyho kolem pasu, zlehka se s ním kolébal po rytmu a bloudil očima po ostatních. Natasha tančila s Brucem, Bucky s Pepper (což ho překvapovalo, ale nekomentoval to) a Clint s Laurou. Stál za ní, dlaně položené na jejím břiše a očividně jí něco šeptal do ucha. Laura se usmívala se zavřenýma očima, místy se hihňala. Tony mu zívl do ramene.

Steve se pousmál, sklonil hlavu a líbl ho na krk.

“Půjdeme?” zeptal se. Byl to dlouhý den a Tony mu usínal v náruči. Přikývl. Rozloučili se s ostatními, ujistili Thora, že opravdu nepotřebují šest svědků, kteří je mají dovést do postele (další vikingská tradice, očividně) a odešli do svého pokoje. Tony si pobrukoval a spokojeně se usmíval.

Když se k němu Steve o pár minut později připojil v koupelně, Tony se opíral o umyvadlo a díval se na sebe do zrcadla. Umyvadlo bylo plné použitých vatových tampónků a veškerý make up, který měl Tony ten den na tváři, byl pryč. Modřiny mu za ty dny více méně zežloutly, nos už neměl opuchlý a i rána na obočí se mu ho jila dobře. Steve si tiše povzdechl, mrzelo ho, že si něčím takový Tony prošel. Zase.

“Řekla ti policie, proč vlastně šli po tobě?” zeptal se a vztáhl ruku k Tonyho krku. Zbavil ho motýlka a jal se rozepínat knoflíky na vestě a košili. Tony se nechal, opřel se o něj zády a zavřel oči.

“Pustili je před pár měsíci z vězení. Nemohli najít práci, dlužili kde mohli a tak vymysleli, že si přijdou na rychlý prachy. To alespoň tvrdil Cooper.”

Steve chápavě přikývl a stáhl mu oblečení z ramen. Několik modřin měl i na břiše, ale i ty pomalu mizely. Konečky prstů po nich přejel, než ho objal okolo pasu a políbil ho na tvář. Hleděli do zrcadla, sledujíc odraz toho druhého a oba se usmívali.

“Pane Starku-Rogersi,” zapředl Tony spokojeně a zvedl ruku, aby ji mohl Stevovi zaplést do vlasů, “jsem si jistý, že dneska večer máme ještě jednu povinnost.”

Steve se uculil, otřel se mu zuby a ucho a začal s ním couvat k posteli. Tony ochotně šel.

_(le poznámka autorky: Dneska žádný sex, děcka. To bych to psala ještě následující měsíc, vážně. Ale v té příští by snad mohlo něco být!)_

Když pak jen leželi ve tmě, Steve rozespale zamumlal: “O čem jste se to s Buckym bavili?”

Tony se usmál. Převalil se na bok, objal ho okolo pasu a vtiskl mu polibek na hruď. “To je jen mezi náma holkama. Nebuď zvědavý.”

“Brečel.”

“Tys šmíroval? Styď se, drahý, to se nedělá.”

“Měl jsem starost,” zamručel dotčeně. Tony ho znovu políbil, tentokrát na krk, snad jako omluvu. 

“Jen jsme mluvili, nic jsem mu neudělal, neboj.”

“Ne, to jsem- Tak jsem to nemyslel…”

“Ale myslel, nekecej mi.” Tony se nezlobil, nedivil se mu. Když se s Buckym viděl posledně, teda ještě před tím únosem, pokusil se ho zabít. Steve měl právo mít starost. “Jen jsem mu řekl něco, co potřeboval slyšet. Jo a Jarvis ho sundal z černé listiny. Může zase do věže.”

Steve dlouho mlčel a Tony na sobě cítil jeho pohled. Vzhlédl k němu, zeširoka se usmál a ještě jednou ho políbil, tentokrát na rty.

“Nevejrej. Prostě jsem za pár posledních dní hodně věcí přehodnotil.”

“Hmm,” řekl Steve, přivinul ho k sobě pevněji a zavřel oči. “Tak dobře.”

Tony se usmál, i on zavřel oči a poslouchal pravidelný tlukot Stevova srdce. Už dlouho přemýšlel nad tím, že by si měl s Barnesem promluvit a dnes se k tomu konečně rozhoupal. Takže když Steve konečně zmizel uvnitř budovy, otočil se a věnoval Buckymu dlouhý pohled. Nebylo vůbec těžké poznat, že byl jako na trní. Těkal pohledem, o půl kroku ustoupil a chvíli se zdálo, že očekává útok.

“Víš, došlo mi,” začal Tony zlehka a schoval ruce do kapes, aby mu dal jasně najevo, že útočit vážně nehodlá, “že ses nikdy neomluvil. Ani jsi mě nežádal o odpuštění. Jen jsi mi řekl, co se rodičům stalo a tím to skončilo.”

Buckymu poklesla ramena i brada. Sledoval ho a tvářil se, jako by Tony právě řekl tu nejabsurdnější věc, která ho kdy mohla napadnout. “Jak bych mohl…? Jak bych tě mohl žádat o odpuštění, když moc dobře vím, že něco takového odpustit nejde?”

Tahle odpověď ho v ani nejmenším nezaskočila. Tony se pousmál, díval se mu do očí a potvrdilo se mu to, co si myslel už dlouho. Bucky byl úplně stejný, jako on sám. A jako Steve. Natasha. Bruce. I Clint. Všichni si dávali za vinu něco, co nemohli ovlivnit. Tony to, co se stalo Amandě. Steve ten nedávný únos. Všichni se cítili provinile kvůli něčemu, co nebylo v jejich silách změnit.

Za poslední měsíce o tom všem Tony hodně přemýšlel. Ze začátku to šlo těžce. Byl naštvaný, zraněný a nemohl Buckyho vnímat jinak, než jako toho zlého, ačkoliv moc dobře věděl, že ho Hydra použila jen jako zbraň. Ale postupem času, kdy ta krvácející rána v hrudi bolela méně a méně a hlava se mu vyjasňovala stále více a více, bylo to jednodušší. Poslední kapkou bylo, když Bucky nastavil vlastní život, aby ho zachránil. To bylo to poslední popostrčení.

Věděl, že si Bucky o odpuštění nikdy neřekne, protože si myslel, že si ho nezaslouží. Protože věřil, že si ho nezaslouží. A tak se držel zpátky, přijímal veškerý jed, který Tony jeho směrem sem tam prskl a nikdy nic neřekl. Bral to jako trest? Bylo jednodušší přijmout trest, než požádat o odpuštění? Tony v podobné situaci byl a věděl, že to přesně takhle bylo. Pousmál se.

“Vím, že by sis o to nikdy neřekl. Takže ti to musím nabídnout sám a máš velké štěstí, protože jsem přeborník v tom, předávat věci, o které si nikdo neřekne,” uchechtl se a natáhl k němu pravou ruku. “Odpouštím ti, Bucky. Pokud o to odpuštění teda stojíš.”

Bucky nevydal ani hlásku, ani se nepohnul. Šokovaně sledoval jeho ruku, ztěžka dýchal a nakonec ji přijal. Pevně ho stiskl.

“Nemohl jsi za to. A neměl by sis to vyčítat.”

Už když mu stiskl ruku Tony viděl, že se Buckymu lesknou oči. Teď se mu tvář kroutila potlačovaným pláčem. Tony se uchechtl, přitáhl ho k sobě blíž a objal ho. Bucky se mu zhroutil v náručí.

“Vás supervojáky je tak jednoduché rozbrečet,” prohodil lehce a konejšivě mu třel dlaní záda. “Jarvis tě stáhl z černé listiny. Pokud chceš, můžeš se zase nastěhovat do věže. Jsem si jistej, že tě tam každý rád uvidí. Patříš do rodiny, víš to vůbec?”

Bucky se v tu chvíli rozvzlykal jako malé dítě a Tony se jen usmál a blábolil dál, jak to měl ve zvyku.

“Vážně, všichni tě přijali. A teď jsme rodina i oficiálně, Steve vždycky říkal, že jste jako bráchové. A to z tebe dělá mojeho švagra a Lesleyina strejdu. Očekávám, že ji budeš jako správný strejda kazit.”

Jeho pláč okamžitě přešel do smíchu. Bucky se odtáhl, otřel si tvář od slz a znovu se zasmál. Pobaveně vrtěl hlavou, usmíval se a přestože jím ještě třikrát otřásly tiché vzlyky, uvolnil se. Věnoval Tonymu vděčný pohled a jo, Tonymu bylo dobře. Udělal správnou věc, věděl to. Bucky se už tak musel vypořádat se spoustou věcí a ulevit mu alespoň od jedné trochu zmírní tu tíhu na ramenou. Tony byl na sebe pyšný.

“Díky, Tony.”

“Rado se děje. Pojď, vrátíme se, než máma kvočna začne panikařit,” uchechtl se, objal ho rukou okolo širokých ramen a vykročil s ním k budově. “Ale mimochodem, vůbec se mi nelíbí to vaše Jamesování s Rhodesem. Co to má být? A to vaše utahování si z nás? Nepatřičné, Barnesi, opravdu nepatřičné.”

Bucky se jen pochechtával, nic mu na to neřekl, ale Tony viděl, že mu bylo líp. Lehčeji, vsadil by na to, že se cítil lehčeji. Tony to znal. Až moc dobře to znal.

U vchodu ho nechal jít, Bucky okamžitě zamířil k sudu asgardské medoviny, kterou přinesl Thor, asi aby se uklidnil. Tony se usmál, ležérně se opřel o zeď a zamilovaně pozoroval Steva. Byl zase na parketu, na předloktí mu seděla Lila a tančili spolu. Jeho voják se usmíval od ucha k uchu a Tony nikdy nebyl šťastnější. Dneska udělali další krok. Svým způsobem to byl krok do neznáma, ale Tony se nebál. Moc dobře věděl, že dokud budou spolu, zvládnou to.

_le bonus:_

Tony Steva nebudil, nechal ho, aby se mu tulil k noze a sám se nadále věnoval starkpadu. V uchu měl sluchátko, díval se na video a jen nad ním nechápavě vrtěl hlavou.

Včera, když Steve posílal ty dva mladé novináře tam, kde slunce nesvítí, měl kameraman zapnutou kameru. Získal tak pár záběrů svatby a hostů, ale hlavně Steveův rozzuřený proslov, který Tony předtím nemohl slyšet.

“Kapitáne!” vykřikla nadšeně dívka s mikrofonem a hnala se k němu. “Odpovíte nám na pár otázek? Mimochodem, gratulu-”

Dál se nedostala, Steve jí zakryl mikrofon dlaní a pohledu, který jim oběma věnoval, by se bál i Tony. Stevovy výrazy uměly být pěkně děsivé, když se snažil.

“Jděte pryč, tohle je soukromá akce. Nemáte tady co dělat,” zavrčel rozzlobeně. Dívka se nervózně zasmála, ale o krok ustoupila. Zkusila to ještě jednou.

“Ale Kapitáne, chtěli jsme jen… jen ukázat světu, že vy a pan Stark-”

Steve jí znovu skočil do řeči, což u něj bylo neobvyklé. Dělal to málokdy, to Tony moc dobře věděl. Ale tentokrát se nedivil, měl s ní větší trpělivost, než by měl sám Tony.

“Když nás chtěl někdo minule ukázat světu, dopadlo to parádně, vzpomínáte?” povytáhl obočí a Tony věděl, že naráží na článek jejich milé malé Bettany. Té kde je konec, to Tony netušil. “Tak parádně, že jsem nebyl nasledujícího půl roku přiznat, že jsme s Tonym spolu, ze strachu, že by se svět otočil proti nám!”

Dívka mlčela, zaraženě se na něj dívala a Steve se alespoň trochu uklidnil. Mávl rukou k východu. “Vypadněte. Okamžitě, než vás nechám vyvést. A přestaňte se nám, sakra, motat do života.”

Poslechli ho okamžitě a tím video skončilo. Tony ze zvědavosti pročetl několik komentářů a jen nad tím vším vrtěl hlavou. Někteří lidé ho podporovali, jiní tvrdili, že byl Steve hysterický (viděli někdy hysterického člověka? Tony o tom hluboce pochyboval) a jiní jen komentovali to, jak byl Steve sexy, když byl naštvaný. Pfff, idioti. Copak neviděli, že byl sexy pořád?

Tony se na něj podíval přes okaj starkpadu, z koutku mu tekla slina a vlasy měl rozježené do všech stran. Tony se jemně pousmál. Jo, rozhodně byl sexy pořád. Sklonil se, líbl ho na čelo, podrbal ho ve vlasech a nerušeně se vrátil k obrazovce. Video bylo už úplně všude, pilné včelky k němu udělaly titulky v nejrůznějších jazycích a jo, Tony se bavil. Čekal, že něco unikne ven, ale že to bude Steve, tvářící se jako bůh pomsty, posílající novináře ke všem čertům? Ne, tohle nečekal. Ale bavil se.

Steve zamručel, zavrtěl se a na chvíli otevřel oči, než je zase rychle zavřel, očividně pevně rozhodnutý, že bude spát dál.

“Způsobil jsi skandál, víš to?” zazubil se na něj. Steve znovu zamručel, zamračeně k němu vzhlédl a jen ho nechápavě sledoval. Tony na něj otočil starkpad s videem. Další zamručení, Steve se mu opřel čelem o stehno a dlouze si povzdechl.

“Pořád je chceš žalovat?” zeptal se, hlas nakřáplý. Tony se rozesmál.

“Teď mám i důvod, drahý! Nesouhlasil jsi se zveřejněním toho videa, ne? Vydřu s nima na sucho, to ti slibuju.”

“Fajn. Alespoň se naučí trochu pokory. A respektu vůči seniorům.”

Tony se rozesmál z plných plic. Zahodil starpad i sluchátka a vklouzl zpět ke Stevovi, pevně rozhodnutý užít si jejich první novomanželské ráno podobně, jako si užil svatební noc.

**Author's Note:**

> Mé dojmy z této povídky: 
> 
> Měla bych zase začít číst, protože moje slovní zásoba mi opět připadá neskutečné útlá a nedostatečná. Takže vezmu pdf knížky útokem! ...a vydržím u nich týden, protože jsem líná veš   
> Miluju psát kluky jako dva sladké cukroušky a ne, nepřestanu s tím. Asi budu dávat na začátek podobných povídek varování pro diabetiky, aby si během čtení kontrolovali hladinu cukru v krvi. V poslední době mám před očima jeden starý manželský pár, který se furt jen hádá. Takže ne, nic zlého ode mě v nejbližší době neočekávejte  
> Moje verze Buckyho je tenhle neustále zahanbený a společnosti stranící se miláček, který potřebuje pořádné objetí a hlavně někoho, kdo mu dá jasně najevo, že si zaslouší správné zacházení a lásky. Po celou dobu psaní jsem si pohrávala s myšlenkou, že mu šoupnu Pepper, ale nakonec jsem od toho upustila. Nesedělo mi to k ní  
> Aaaa mám vymyšlenou tu hasičskou povídku, takže s tou přijdu příště. Nevím přesně kdy, příští středu to ale určitě nebude. Každopádně, budu se snažit!
> 
> Startování auta - Tony má nová auta, takže jak jsem psala v hlavním příběhu, startování na tlačítko. Klíče ale musíte mít v autě, aby nastartovalo. 
> 
> Dámy a pánové, chlapci a děvčata, tramtadadá! Je to oficiální, chlapci jsou svoji a budou spolu, dokud je smrt nerozdělí. Psaní jsem si upřímně hodně užila. Začátek jsem napsala už někdy v květnu, ale pak mi došlo, že pokud bonusovku zveřejním před odhalením hlavního padoucha v hlavním příběhu, pár lidí by si mohlo říct “Hmmm, to je divné, proč nepřišla Amanda? Mají se s Tonym tak rádi, že by jí nepřišel na svatbu?” Takže jsem nechtěla riskovat :D
> 
> Dneska jsem se hodně zamyslela nad další bonusovkou a vrhnu se na ni co nejdříve. Můžete se těšit na hasiče Steva! Upozorňuju, že půjde o moderní AU, kde kluci nejsou superhrdinové (Steve se musí smířit je s označením hrdina) a žijou si vcelku klidné životy. Jeden jako hasič, druhý jako velký boss Stark Industries. Stejně si k sobě najdou cestu, jako vždycky. 
> 
> Příští středu to asi ještě nebude, ale možná tu přespříští už ano, ale nic vám neslibuju! Mám toho vymyšleného tolik, že to zase bude přes dvacet stran a jo, to chvíli trvá napsat. 
> 
> Moc děkuji za přečtení, komentáře mě jako vždy potěší a vlijou novou sílu do žil (Je to jako droga, vážně!).
> 
> Otázka týdne zní (to tu dlouho nebylo co? :3): Žijete svůj život naplno? Jste šťastní? Co byste si od života nejvíce přáli? ^^
> 
> Mějte se krásně a pa!


End file.
